This invention relates generally to an improved system for recovering wasted energy from gas compressors or the like. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to a system for conserving wasted energy that utilizes energy in the form of heat that is extracted from a heat exchanger which cools the gas in the compressor for the purpose of heating an office or the like.
In the past, the hot gas passing through heat exchangers has been utilized for the purpose of preheating fuel in gas turbine engines. It is believed that no one has taken the cooling liquid, which becomes heated upon passing through the heat exchanger and stored such liquids for the purpose of using the heat energy therein to heat an office or the like.
The object of this invention is to provide an improved system for utilizing the wasted heat energy from gas compressors or the like.